Sky Blue Goes With Blood Red Swirled In Violet
by Ababil Ashari
Summary: Life is tough for any teenager living in the world today. It's especially hard if you live a double life as a super. This is life as Violet sees it. Plz R&R!
1. End Of An Emotional Drought

_some minor revisions made concerning the names of the superheroes. I just realized that "Mrs. Incredible" and "Incredigirl" are lame!!!_

**

* * *

**

Sky Blue Goes With Blood Red Swirled In Violet  
**Chapter I: End of an Emotional Drought**

* * *

A door opened and a shadow cast over the floor an uncomfortably dark and quiet room. The shadow was thin and so was the atmosphere. With every step the shadow took, the tapping noise grew crisper and clearer. The door closed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that," pondered a teenage voice as she continues walking into the darkness. After some distance she shouted. "I know you're in here, Mars!"

"Of course, you know I'm in here, Invisigirl! But do know where I am, exactly, hmm?" shouted a dastardly voice that echoed through out the room distorting the origin of the sound.

"I'm sure either Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, or The Sonic Youth has beaten your partner Venus by know somewhere in this lair of yours so you might as well give up, Mars!"

"How can my love be beaten if she's right here by my side?" The lights suddenly turn on, blinding Invisigirl. When she could open her eyes again she saw her family in the center of a large, shrinking green colored force field, they looked like they were screaming to her but it wasn't audible. On top of the force field there was a floating metallic platform that was supported by four beams and there was a tall man wearing a red jumpsuit and a woman in a yellow jumpsuit standing on it. The room was vast and behind the platform and the force field there appeared to be a large rocket ready to launch.

'Rule one when faced with a predicament caused by a villain...umm', thought Invisigirl as she tried to remember a joke conversation she had with her dad just last week, '...oh yeah! Get him monologuing!'

"What is exactly your evil plan, Mars?" fished Invisigirl.

"Well, I thought you never asked! Well, after your companions are violently obliterated as a side-effect of coming in contact with this intensified laser force field, I will launch...'

As Mars started to talk with his eyes closed with Venus listening intently, Invisigirl disappeared and started approaching the ladder that led to the platform Mars and Venus were standing on. The family appeared to be jumping up and down and cheering but wary of the shrinking force field which was slowly shrinking and now only twice the size of Mr. Incredible's huge body but suddenly...

"Did you think that I would let my love to monologue while nobody's listening???" said Venus while she managed to capture Invisigirl with her zero-point energy ring.

"hmmm!?" grunted Invisigirl incoherently as she couldn't move her mouth. She made herself visible again and it was apparent that she had been caught in a quite uncomfortable position. She was sneaking on the ground on all fours and now she was "sneaking" in the air.

"Why the heat sensors monitor the place see. And I can see you right here." said Venus pointing at something at the control panel, presumably a monitor. Then she moved Invisigirl quite effortlessly, having her speeding body right straight to the deadly force field. Venus jokingly advised, "Next time don't monologue, dear."

"Oh, alright." said Mars.

But as Invisigirl was sure that this would be the end for her and her family...

"There won't be a next time, Mars and Venus" shouted a heroic yet slightly cracked voice. The words filled the enormous room triumphicly. Suddenly, Mars' head snapped back by the invisible punch to the chin that knocked Mars off-balance and almost fell over the railing of the platform that saved him from diving into the deadly force field.

"What the..." before Venus can finish her sentence with a graceful curse, she was apparently gutted in the stomach and doubled-over clutching her stomach. This effectively freed Invisigirl from the figurative shackles of the zero-point energy and ran up the platform ladder, rushed to the control panel and pressed a button labeled 'Turn off Extremely Dangerous Force Field'

After saving her family from immanent death, she noticed something weird on the heat sensor monitor. It showed three warm bodies climbing up to the platform, possibly her now free family, and four warm bodies on top of the platform. "That can't be." thought the teenage super out loud, "There's only me, Mars, and Venus here." as she looked at the two unconscious bodies on her left and right.

"You forgot me!" said a boy with a similar crack that the mysterious voice had. "Umm...I wish I can introduce myself but the papers haven't given me a name yet. By the way, nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Invisigirl was stunned. "My name is Vi...no, Invisigirl!" she said as her voice faltered as she recovered from the shock and almost telling him her secret identity.

"Ok, Invisigirl, I must leave you now. But not before telling you how beautiful you are," the boy kneeled and kissed her hand gently. "Good bye, beautiful." the boy vanished as his voice was weakened by distance he said, "You can take credit, if you want to..."

Invisigirl was left staring to space as she hadn't fully comprihend what just happened during the past 30 seconds, she was immedietly woken from ponder Dom by a shriek of relief from Elastigirl's a.k.a. her mother's voice, "Are you OK, Violet? Did they hurt you?"

Her dad, Mr. Incredible, patted his daughter in the back quite harshly but Violet was getting used to those and understood that her dad can't control his super strength at times. He said, "Good job, Violet! You sure kicked butt!"

Her brother The Sonic Youth was less exited, "Ah, I'm sure can do better..." than he pouted.

* * *

As The Incredibles returned home to their town via a government sponsored jet from Mars and Venus' lair that was located in an island in the middle of the big, blue ocean, Invisigirl or, as she's most comfortably referred to, Violet was spacing out to the view of the horizon trying to make sense of what happened.

'Who was he?' she thought, 'What did he look like?' After a while she found out she had no vivid memory to recall about the appearance of the super that saved her, and her family for that fact. All she remembered was..."Sky blue..."

"What was that dear?" asked her mother, Helen, from her seat in the front of Violet's with a maternal voice.

"Oh nothing, mom. I'm ok." said Violet dismissively.

"Maybe she was just thinking about Tony..." mocked Dash emphasizing the word 'Tony' with a baby mushy-mushy voice.

"You say that one more time..." but before Violet can finish her idle threat...

"C'mon Dash. Let your sister be, she's the super of the day. Lay off, at least for today." interjected Bob in a distinctively deep, paternal voice.

"Oh alright." pouted Dash.

For the rest of the trip, Violet was left thinking, '...Sky blue...hmm...sky blue...'

* * *

_The Incredibles rock like no other movie has rocked before! It also rocks to see a fandom taking off!  
__The Incredibles are a property of Disney/Pixar...fuck Disney! Pixar rocks!_


	2. A Flash Flood Of Stuff To Think About

**

* * *

**

**Sky Blue Goes With Blood Red Swirled In Violet  
****Chapter II: A Flash Flood of Stuff to Think About**

* * *

"Christine, I will not be patronized in this conversation. Especially by you!"

"Christine, do you not hear me?"

"Umm...Vi? It's your turn now."

"What...oh, I'm sorry."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Miss Violet Parr! The point of practicing improvisation is so you are trained to be on your feet at all times," said the Mrs. Flanagan, the drama teacher. It was third period Drama class and Violet and Raymond, a classmate, were standing on top of a shallow stage acting. "It seems like you haven't been concentrating. Come down from the stage, Miss Parr. Miss Valentina, replace Miss Parr as the part of Christine will you?"

As Violet climbed down the two steps of the stage with her head bowed down she felt relief more than remorse as she wasn't really in the mood to improvise her way inside the skin of a tortured housewife. She sat on the floor next to a friend.

"What happened, Vi?" asked Sarah compassionately.

"I don't know, Sarah. I'm probably too exhausted." said Violet in a tired slur.

"Didn't you go to a resort spa from last Friday with your family?" queried Sarah.

Violet woke up from her zombie state to rebound from the general contradiction of the past two statements, "umm...yeah...that massage guy really did a number on me."

"Ok, whatever you say, Violet." dismissed Sarah and Violet breathed a sigh of relief, but before Violet returned to her zombie state she was kept by this following announcement by Mrs. Flanagan.

"This year's play as you all know is going to be a production of Arthur Miller's The Crucible and the parts has been already cast basing on your auditions last week. Here's the roster," Violet crossed her fingers hoping she would get the part of Betty Good because she has next to no lines but..., "...playing the part of the Elizabeth Proctor, the female lead, will be Violet Parr!"

Everybody clapped for Violet. The most enthusiastic of clappers were the girls because they were saved from playing the most emotionally draining role in the play, not to mention all the lines the character has. At this time Violet was already piecing her pitch to Mrs. Flanagan of why she would make a horrible Elizabeth Proctor. On top of the list would be that super work can be most unpredictable and most tiresome, but she obviously can't tell her that...

(after class...)

"Please, Mrs. Flanagan! I'm sure you can find a better Elizabeth Proctor than me!" begged Violet after class.

"No, I have made up my mind, Miss Parr. I think you..." Mrs. Flanagan pointed to Violet for effect, "...are a diamond in the rough. I really do. When you are on top of your game you can convey emotion in its rawest form the audience must be crazy not to notice you. But you could tighten up your act and build up your chops, you can be great." At this point Violet was lit up with flattery and she was fumbling to cover her cheeks. Then when Violet is the most weakest..."So that's why you HAVE to be Elizabeth Proctor, she is the perfect vessel for your greatness!"

"But..." before Violet can retort...

"You have you next class, do you not?" said the gray-haired woman, "Have a nice day!"

"But still..." Mrs. Flanagan shut the door. "...great..."

* * *

It was lunch time and Violet was seated in front of her piece of meatloaf, cup of jell ton, and glass of water. She didn't feel like eating and played with her food instead. 

"Had a good weekend, Tony?" asked Violet innocently as she swirled her pudding around.

"Vi, I think we need to talk," said Tony with a bleak sort of tone, "I know you're not feeling good and maybe this is not the best time to discuss this but I think we need to discuss this...now."

'It's never a good sign if he talks in circles...Prepare for the worst...' thought Violet then she replied, "Wh-what do we need to talk about, Tony?"

"I think this relationship isn't working, Vi"

"What do you mean this relationship isn't working, Tony?" as Violet tried to hold Tony's clenched hand but fails as he retracts his hand subtlety and Violet in turns also retracts her hand and they both stare intensely to one another.

"During this so called 'relationship', we never had a proper date except for that first one. I never talk to you, when I call you're never home, it's like you don't exist outside school! and..."

"...knowing that I..." Violet hesitated as this would be the first time she has said this outside a friendly and platonic context, "...love you is not enough for you!"

"...that's not what I meant..."

"So what do you want us to do? Break up!" asked Violet quite loudly albeit not loud enough to penetrate the sea of murmur blanketing the cafeteria.

"No, I don't want that," said Tony strangely firm, "I think we need a break..."

"A break, what's a break, Tony, hmm!" as Violet stood up from her seat a stared down on Tony thinking, 'How dare he do this to me!'

"You know a break, time for us to reflect on what's happening. A time that you're not angry...like right now," Tony said wisely.

Violet just realized she was about to lose control and calmed herself down and sat herself down and sighed, "Maybe a break is just what we need right now."

"All right then...let's just finish our meal, Vi."

"Let's."

* * *

Right now, Violet was really stressed out by what happened today and was looking forward to an afternoon of relaxation at home, but as it would appear it wasn't going to happen. As Violet stepped inside the house... 

"C'mon Violet, the Underminer just attacked City Hall! We have to suit up!" ordered an enthusiastic Mr. Parr before he ran upstairs to suit up.

"Woo hoo! Let's kick butt!" yelled Dash as he dashed upstairs.

Violet, at her most apathetic, said a weak, "Can I stay home for this one?" But nobody heard. So she suited up and rode the red sports car that was unofficially dubbed the 'Incredimobile'.

15 minutes later, they arrived at the scene and the Underminer already destroyed the City Hall parking lot with his noisy and enormous drilling vehicle and was raving, "No one is under me, mwahahaha!" The Underminer stood triumphicly on top of the huge drilling vehicle where he foolishly put the controls of the vehicle.

Surely enough Mr. Incredible shouted, "Underminer!" the Underminer stopped his raving and his drilling vehicle the second the phonetics of his name hit his dirt filled ears.

"What is it? I'm busy." the Underminer turned around and saw the Incredibles in their fighting stance and flinched a little, "The Incredibles!" then he regained his confidence and declared, "Not even the powers of you AND your family can bring me down! mwahahaha!"

"Ok, remember what we talked in the car, everybody?" asked Mr. Incredible and the family nods. Violet put up a force field that protected Dash and Dash ran as fast as he could toward the Underminer's drilling vehicle. This caught the Underminer attention and he whipped out his 200-rounds-a-minute machine gun and fired at Dash and Violet, of course they were safe because of the force field Violet put up. They ran random sized figure-eights on the destroyed parking lot and they served their purpose well, to confuse the hell out of the Underminer and while the Underminer was distracted Mr. Incredible threw two destroyed cars right at the Underminer. The flung destroyed cars weren't the weapon but just behind one of the destroyed cars was Mrs. Incredible waiting for the right distance to punch out the Underminer.

"What's this? Cars? C'mon I thought you were going to be a challenge Mr. Incredible!" The Underminer blew up the cars with a barrage of bullets but was surprised when...

"Hello there!" and Mrs. Incredible threw an extended punch to the face of the Underminer knocking him out. But as the Underminer moaned to unconsciousness his body slumped on the controls and accidentally activated a button that was labeled "Random Berserk Mode".

As Mrs. Incredible tried to stop her flight as soon as possible from Mr. Incredibles powerful throw. Violet ordered Dash to run up the now uncontrollable machine, "Dash! Run up the machine to the controls up there! Do you see it?"

"Not really!" replied Dash.

"I can see it, I have a better view. I'll direct you!" said Violet unsure if she can really direct Dash properly when running 500 kilometers and our up a vertical slope. "Let's go, Dash, now!"

"Right!" said Dash now sprinting toward the manic drilling vehicle.

Meanwhile Mr. Incredible tried to jam the drill in the front of the machine with everything that wasn't living and solid from telephone poles to 18 wheeler trucks but the drill just devoured the objects and spit it out as metallic garbage. Mrs. Incredible was just slowing down to earth but was still too far to help Violet and Dash effectively.

Dash ran up the drilling machine with Violet hitching a ride with her force field and somehow reached the controls with little to no direction from Violet. Then, Violet just went over to the controls and started pressing buttons hoping that one of them can turn off this crazy drilling vehicle from causing mayhem in the city as it was heading for the buildings surrounding the now obliterated City Hall, Dash was just helpless as he had no idea what to do in this situation.

"C'mon, one of these buttons gotta work!" said Violet as she accidentally pressed a button that armed the laser cannon in the tip of the drill and fired...directly at Mr. Incredible!

"Whoa!" Mr. Incredible immediately ducked just as the laser was approaching.

"Are you ok, dad!" asked Violet franticly her transmitter in her ear.

"That was you, Violet?" replied Mr. Incredible.

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to find a button to stop this thing!" yelled Violet, "Incredigirl out...Dash! Help me will you" Violet called on his brother.

"Ha!" but it was the Underminer who replied, "I the Underminer have knocked your brother, Incrediboy, out or was it...Dash? I know his secret identity too now ha ha!" said the Underminer triumphicly. The Underminer had knocked out Dash with a wrench he was now holding in his hand, "And now I'm gonna take you out, little girl!"

Violet turned around and saw the Underminer in his all so filthy glory and she turned her head to the control panel and all the chaos the out-of-control machine was causing. 'What to do? What to do?' she franticly thought.

"Don't worry." a recognizable voice whispered right in Violet's ear. It was that slightly cracked, slightly French voice she heard just a couple of days ago. "You take care of Mr. Underminer over here, I'm gonna do something about this damned erratic machine." Violet could feel his presence a while ago but now it was gone, and she could see some buttons and levers on the control panel were being pulled as if it were pulled by a ghost...

'It's him,' Violet thought. Then Violet moved into a fighting stance and declared, "C'mon, Underminer! Do your worst!" As the Underminer approached with the enthusiasm of a pedophile; Violet really did prepare for the worst, having next to no combat training Violet didn't have a clue how to take down this huge, round man. But reinforcement was on the way!

"Hyyaaa! How dare you attack a child" shouted Mrs. Incredible catching the Underminer flush in the jaw with a flying extended kick from mid air. After the hard kick, Mrs. Incredible landed on the control platform on top of the drilling vehicle and managed a...,"Are you ok, honey?"...before a 1-2 combination to the head of the Underminer lulled him back to sleep.

"I'm Ok, mom." replied Violet happily. And just as the Underminer's body hit the metallic floor the machine stopped its operations.

"Thank god", said Mrs. Incredible after realizing the crisis was over and from a distance a man seems to be cheering...

"Woo hoo! I stopped the machine!" shouted Mr. Incredible with a crowd cheering for his success.

Then Mrs. Incredible became confused and asked Violet, "Where's Dash, Vi?"

Violet just pointed toward Dash's unconscious body and Mrs. Incredible rushed toward Incrediboy with one giant step with her extended legs and cradled the 11 year old boy.

"Ohh, Dash. Please wake up, please wake up..." sobbed Mrs. Incredible and to her relief Dash woke up slowly.

"Hey, Mom...did we beat him?" asked Dash weakly.

"Yes, we did Dash." and Mrs. Incredible hugged Incrediboy tightly.

"Umm...Mom...not so tight..."

Violet just smiled observing them and then she noticed a note on the control panel that read...

Meet me in costume on the rooftop of your school's gymnasium Saturday 11 PM, Be invisible just in case. Stomp on the ground five times and I'll reveal myself.

"Hmm...interesting..."

* * *

At home, Violet was lying on her bed relaxed at night and was just enjoying the fabric of the mattress against her pajamas and then her skin. But just as she was moaning she realized that her life isn't what she would like it to be. 

Violet pondered on her wreck of a teenage life she has to deal with. Especially the interfering super work she does that can basically effect everything in her life from her academic studies (her grades have been steadily falling since she first put on the blood red Incredible jump-suit), her relationship or lack of it (she's always missing dates because of super work), and the fact that every time she and her family go in action there is a small but ultimately real risk of getting killed. And she realized what would happen if Dash hadn't woken up on top of that platform, what if he...died. She was kept by that last thought for hours until she just couldn't think anymore and fell asleep...until she realized...

"Math homework!" Violet snapped into a sitting position and crawled onto her desk and got out her math book and jotted down answers...it didn't matter if she wrote mathematical drivel, she just wanted to get it over with.

As the bags under her eyes began to form while she was finishing the last problems in the exercise sheet, she thought about that note the mysterious super left on the control panel of the drilling machine and smiled to herself as she thought, 'Maybe my life's not entirely screwed up after all'. And then went to bed...on her desk.

* * *

I really need a beta...really badly...anybody wanna do it, send me a message to 


	3. Painful Discovery Of Infidelity

* * *

**Sky Blue Goes With Blood Red Swirled In Violet  
Chapter III: Painful Discovery of Infidelity**

* * *

As Violet walked out of the room labeled 'Math - Mr. Drew Hanson', she is joined her two friends Sarah Kessler and Chandler Albarn who has been waiting for Violet the whole time.

'What happened, Vi?' asked Sarah as they we're walking down the crowded halls of the school.

"Oh, Mr. Hanson just gave me a warning about my gradethat's all." replied Violet in a tone which subtlety hinted Violet's resentment toward the subject matter.

"What about your grades?" asked Chandler. The words came out slightly apathetic when it hit Violet's ears but Violet chose to ignore it rather than make a big fuss over it.

"Obviously they have to be bad, Chandler! Now can we lay off my horrible math grades and talk about something else?" begged Violet.

Just after Violet said those words they met a group of three boys who were blocking the hall for Violet, Sarah, and Chandler. The boys we're Kevin Bellamy, Alvin Barker, and...Tony Rydinger.

Violet looked into Tony's with so much venom shooting out of her eyes Tony just had to flinch, even if it is just for a split second.

Tony started to apologize, "Look, Vi. I'm so..."

"Fuck you. Let's go." said Violet coldly and she walked off with her friends tailing her as if she was to fast to catch up with.

"Hey, what's up with you and Tony?" asked Chandler when they finally caught up with Violet's accelerating pace.

"I don't want to talk about it right, now." replied Violet quickly. An awkward pause ensues. "So, did you guys hear the new Dashboard record yet?"

* * *

It was another night of introspection for Violet. She thought about how she treated Tony just today while alone lying in her comfortable bed. The words "Fuck you. Let's go" resounded in her head over and over again, and every time she heard it she sank deeper and deeper into a dangerous cocktail of guilt and depression, the feeling was obviously unwanted.

"I need to drown it out..." said Violet to herself and got up from her bed and walked over to a corner of her room. In the corner were three cardboard boxes, they were labeled Violet's Record Collection. Only one of the boxes was occupied with records, the other two were empty.

Violet browsed for a while and groaned, "Where is it?" Then Violet realized..."Oh yeah Mom, still has 'em." What Violet was referring to is the punishment she's currently undergoing. Because of her bad grades, her mom took away all her records and in exchange for a B or better she'll get either 1 album/LP or 2 singles back. And Violet's currently desired record (Dashboard Confessional's "The Places That You've Come to Fear The Most") is still being held hostage by her mom.

"Oh, well this will have to do," said Violet picking up a record sleeve that was labeled "R.E.M., Automatic for the People" took out the record and put it on the turntable. Then she plugged in her headphones that had extra cables into the jack in the record player and turned it on. Finally she fumbles on to her bed wearing her headphones. And lies down, limbs extended to the fullest and stated to try and just relax and tried to think of nothing as the music played in her head loudly...but she couldn't do it. Her brain just didn't want to think about anything else but Tony. After a while, she chose to succumb to her subconscious...

'What went wrong?' Violet thought. "Was I really that non-existent? Can't really argue that, can I?" It would seem like Violet was never around to Tony, as she was always occupied by either school work or super work. 'Maybe it was reasonable for him to wanna break up with me after all...but did he? He didn't, didn't he?' She sat up as she realized this fact, they weren't broken up yet. 'He just wanted a break...' this confused Violet more than she was before. 'What in the hell is a break!'

"God, I need to talk to somebody..." Violet said to herself. She decided to call her friend Sarah for advice. She picked up her phone from her night stand and put it one the bed and dialed Sarah's number which she has memorized by heart. The phone rings once, the phone rings twice, the phone ring thrice, and nobody's there. She hangs up the phone. But as she lies down, the phone rings.

"Hello, who is this?"

"It's me, Chandler," said Chandler in an uncomfortably urgent tone.

"Chandler?"

"Ok, I'm at the mall with Sarah..."

"What are you doing in the mall with Sarah...at this hour?"

"Umm...catching a midnight show like... Ohh... normal... platonic...best friends do. Nevermind that! I just saw Tony walking into a movie theater catching a midnight show!"

"So? I don't care what he does anymore..."

"No, you will care. Tony's with another girl!" reported Chandler almost eagerly.

The words hit Violet like a two-ton-truck, she immediately shouted "Oh my god, with who!"

"I don't know, but it's this tall broad, as tall as him, she has long dirty blond hair and she has these really long legs, and her...Y'know...is kinda big..."

"Too much information, Chandler! Just get to the point!" Violet's voice suddenly became high-strung and cracked which wasn't a Violet that on the surface often and it freaked Chandler out.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, Vi. I'm just the messenger. Bye, gotta go!" Chandler hung up.

Violet was left enraged in her room, "God! I can't believe that son of a..."

"Violet, stop screaming, I'm trying to sleep..." said Dash at Violet's door weary and sleepy, "So, shut up, k?"

"Ok, whatever..." and Violet put on the headphones that was playing the docile and peaceful "Everybody Hurts" and tried to depress her anger the best way she could. In the midst of her anger, she's managed to find a thin silver lining...

'At least I'll be less guilty in meeting that super tomorrow night,' Violet smiled...

* * *

Thx you for reading...plz R&R oh yeah... I NEED A BETA! I just can't edit fanfics myself! 


End file.
